


potencial

by minigami



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: AU, Hacker!AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Recuerdo haberte dicho que me dejaras en paz.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	potencial

**Author's Note:**

> también @ lj, como siempre.

  
_How I wish you could see the potential,_   
_the potential of you and me._   
_It's like a book elegantly bound but,_   
_in a language that you can't read._   
_Just yet._

 

  
La pistola no le tiembla en los dedos. Tiene las manos firmes y frías, el pulso perfecto del fotógrafo. Jason tira los guantes empapados de sangre y le quita el arma, le pone el seguro y se la guarda en la parte de atrás del pantalón, bajo la chaqueta.  
  
Tim baja la mirada. Está palido y se le empieza a formar un moratón sobre el pómulo izquierdo, que resalta sobre la piel blanca. El pelo le tapa la cara, y Jason contiene las ganas de ponerle una mano en el hombro, en la nuca, en la espalda.  
  
Tiene miedo a tocarle, y que Tim se rompa en mil pedazos.  
  
─ Te dije que no me siguieras. — le sale sin poder evitarlo. Está enfadado, sí, pero el cabreo se mezcla con algo que sabe a miedo y que Jason no sabe qué es. Tim es pequeñísimo a su lado, apenas metro setenta de huesos y pelo oscuro e inteligencia peligrosa.  
─ Alguien tenía que salvarte el culo. ─ contesta, y mete las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera. Levanta la cara y le sonríe de medio lado.  
  
Jason casi se lo cree.  
  
Le agarra del cuello de la sudadera y le acerca, le alza un par de centímetros del suelo y le habla nariz con nariz, el ceño fruncido. Tim traga saliva, pero no desvía la mirada.  
  
─ A la próxima. Te juro que dejo que te peguen un puto tiro en la cabeza.  
  
Con eso le suelta, le tira al suelo. Tim cae de pie, como un gato, y no dice una palabra.  
  
Jason siente sus ojos en la espalda mientras recoge sus guantes del suelo.  
  
Dos semanas más tarde, aún no ha conseguido deshacerse de la sensación.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Cuando busca en Internet “Tim Drake”, lo primero que le sale es un artículo del Gotham Gazette de hace un año. “Jack Drake (47) fue asesinado el lunes pasado por el Capitán Boomerang en su residencia del centro de la ciudad, en lo que se cree que fue un atraco frustrado. Deja un nombre que hace tiempo perdió su lustre, y un hijo, Tim Drake (17), que pasará a la custodia de Servicios Sociales hasta que se decida su situación.”  
  
A eso le sigue media página de mierda sensacionalista que Jason lee por encima, y una foto poco nítida en la que sale Tim, más joven y más inocente, acompañado de una pareja sonriente que probablemente sea sus padres.  
  
Le resulta complicado unir la imagen que le sonríe desde la pantalla con la que le mira de soslayo cada vez que cierra los ojos.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
─ Recuerdo haberte dicho que me dejaras en paz.  
  
Tim no intenta negarlo. Se ajusta las correas de la mochila, y le mira desde el interior de la capucha de su sudadera roja. Está empezando a llover, y cada vez que expira, una nube de vapor se le escapa por la boca.  
Es de noche. Se encuentran parados delante de la puerta de un minimarket, iluminados por la luz blanca y aséptica que sale por los escaparates de cristal, y Jason es muy consciente de que no lleva máscara.  
  
─ Tengo algo que puede interesarte. ─ dice, y Jason alza las cejas y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. Le mira fijamente hasta que detecta una grieta en su rostro inexpresivo, un algo inseguro y asustado.  
  
Echa a andar entonces a lo largo de la acera, alejándose de la luz del minimarket, e indica con un movimiento de cabeza que le siga. Los pasos de Tim, seguros y rápidos, pronto se convierten en un eco de los suyos. Se pone al lado de Jason, una mano en la correa de la bolsa y la otra en el interior de la manga de su sudadera, y juntos desaparecen pronto en la oscuridad en la que se convierte Crime Alley todas las noches.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
No tiene mucha idea de cómo llegan del punto A al B y al C y a Tim de espaldas en la cama, con los pantalones por los tobillos y una mano de dedos largos alrededor de su polla mientras la otra le tira del pelo, pero hace mucho que no se deja tener esto.  
  
Jason cierra los ojos y le muerde el hombro a través de la camiseta, se concentra en las sensaciones y deja de pensar.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Tim está sentado en calzoncillos en la cama, con el portátil delante de las piernas cruzadas. Sus dedos vuelan sobre el teclado, y Jason le observa, fascinado, desde la puerta de la habitación de su apartamento. Su espalda, delgada y pálida y libre de cicatrices, le recuerda a la espina de algún tipo de mamífero marino. Se le riza el pelo en el cogote, y de vez en cuando alza una mano para rascarse el cuello, distraído, sin separar los ojos de la pantalla.  
  
Jason entra en la habitación y le deja la taza de café delante de la cara. Tim la coge y pega un sorbo, sin pensar. Se quema la lengua y le mira, molesto, y Jason no sabe qué hacer, aparte de encogerse de hombros.  
Tim chasquea la lengua y sigue tecleando, tras dejar la taza con mucho cuidado en el suelo, junto al colchón algo desvencijado que Jason llama cama. Él se sienta a su lado, le coloca la barbilla en el hombro e intenta entender qué mierdas está haciendo, exactamente.  
  
Él no es un inútil, precisamente, pero está empezando a pensar que Tim es un genio.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
No sabe qué hacer, así que llama a Babs.  
  
En realidad no se mantienen en contacto, pero Jason cree que con algo así no le importará ayudar. Se encuentran en una cafetería del centro, pequeña y agradable. A Jason no le caben bien las piernas bajo la mesa. Se siente grande e incómodo, más aún cuando Babs entra en el local, deslizándose con destreza con la silla, esquivando obstáculos con la facilidad que da la práctica.  
  
─ ¿Has pedido? ─ Jason cierra la boca, y niega con la cabeza. Babs alza las cejas. Sonríe, cordial, pero tiene los ojos fríos. ─ El café de este sitio es una maravilla.  
─ Estaba esperándote a ti. ─ es la primera vez que la ve en persona en alrededor de cinco años. Decir que se siente extraño es una aproximación muy poco generosa.  
─ Qué amable. ─ comenta Babs, sarcástica, y Jason aprieta la mandíbula.  
  
Está intentando comportarse. Está intentado ser  _agradable_ ,  _educado_ , cosas que nunca ha sido ni será jamás, porque necesita pedirle un favor a Babs.  
Su historia con la grupo de inadaptados con delirios a los que llama ella llama familia no es la mejor, pero de todos ellos, suponía que Babs sería la única que le entendería, aunque fuera sólo un poco.  
  
Queda claro que no es el caso.  
  
─ ¿Preferirías que me hubiera presentado en uno de tus búnkers y te hubiera exigido ayuda a punta de pistola, Barb? ─ recuerda cuánto odiaba el apodo. Su memoria no falla; Babs frunce ligeramente el ceño. Jason lo cuenta como un éxito. ─ ¿Te sentirías mejor si me limitara a permanecer en mi papel de Red Hood, loco peligroso, en vez de llamarte y quedar contigo, como personas ─ y ahí le sonríe, demasiado dulce ─  _civilizadas_?  
  
Babs guarda silencio durante unos segundos. Después resopla, y se aparta un mechón del flequillo de encima de las gafas.  
  
─ Tendría más sentido que citarme en una maldita cafetería para pedirme Dios sabe qué ─ siempre que Babs maldice, Jason se siente como si estuviera siendo público de un suceso que ocurre cada mil años. ─ ¿Qué quieres, Jason?  
  
Pero es capaz de reconocer una ofrenda de paz cuando se la tiran a la cara, así que se muerde la lengua y se traga el comentario que se muere por hacer al respecto.  
  
─ Hay un chaval. ─ Babs alza las cejas. ─ Joven, tiene unos dieciocho años. Se llama Tim Drake. Es- es un genio. Probablemente sea casi tan bueno como tú en lo tuyo. Necesita que alguien le enseñe, que alguien le guíe y le vigile.  
─ ¿Por qué? ─ Babs parece entre ofendida por la mera sugerencia de que haya alguien casi tan bueno como ella, y curiosa.  
─ Babs, se dedica a deambular por Crime Alley y a meter las narices en lo que no debe. Y sabe. Sabe cosas.  
  
 _Sabe quiénes somos. Sabe quién es **él**._  
  
Babs baja la mirada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Jason aprovecha para pedirse un café solo y pedirle otro a ella, sin saber realmente lo que prefiere. Cuando se los dejan sobre la mesa, Babs le pega un trago, sin pensar, aún con la cabeza en otra parte. Parece tan sorprendida y tan ofendida por el hecho de que esté caliente, y le recuerda tanto a Tim (a esa madrugada en su cama, a los músculos moverse en su espalda delgada, a su mohín de molestia) que la sonrisa se le escapa, le ocupa toda la cara.  
  
Babs le mira por encima de las gafas, desconfiada.  
  
─ ¿De qué te ríes?  
  
Jason coge la taza de café y se apoya en el asiento. Extiende las piernas bajo la mesa, y casi provoca un accidente cuando uno de los camareros casi se tropieza. Le taladra con la mirada, y Jason le sonríe, disculpándose y  _no exactamente_.  
  
─ Nada. Que creo que os vais a llevar bien.  
  
  



End file.
